videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario (SSBStrife)
Mario (Japanese: マリオ Mario) is the main protagonist and namesake of the series, and the flagship character of Nintendo. Mario is the most well-known video game character in the world, and has appeared in over 200 video games of different genres. Mario is a veteran to the Super Smash Bros. series, and has appeared in all games prior to his appearance in Super Smash Bros. Strife. Mario is primarily seen as the mascot of the Super Smash Bros. series, which reflects his position in Nintendo as well. Mario is voiced by Charles Martinet. Tanooki Mario (Japanese: タヌキマリオ Tanuki Mario) is an alternate character for Mario released as downloadable content. As with all other alternate characters, Tanooki Mario has unique crowd and announcer calls. Changes from Super Smash Bros. 4 Description Mario is the main protagonist of the Super Mario series, and is often tasked with rescuing the Mushroom Kingdom's ruler, Princess Peach, from the clutches of Bowser. Usually assisted by his brother Luigi, Mario must utilize various power-ups to traverse the various levels that Bowser's minions inhabited to stall Mario's advance. Though commonly known as the main protagonist of the mainline Mario titles, he has also taken on other roles within video games. In Luigi's Mansion and its sequel, Luigi must rescue Mario from King Boo, whom had trapped the red-clad plumber within paintings. He has also appeared in various other series in other roles, most notably as the golfer in the NES title Golf, the referee in the original Punch-Out!! titles, and as the controller of the paddle from Alleyway. Mario has also made a considerable amount of cameos in other Nintendo titles, and has been referenced in third party titles, or even other media. Several examples include his likeness being used as a statue in both Pilotwings 64 and 1080° Avalanche, a costume that can be worn by Rayman in Rayman Legends, and even having his games played (or parodied) in various television series such as A.N.T. Farm, Parks and Recreation, and The Big Bang Theory. Moveset Taunts On-Screen Appearance A warp pipe appears out of the ground, and Mario happily jumps out of it. The pipe then slides back into the ground. This is near-identical to the opening of Super Mario 64. Victory Fanfare The victory fanfare used by characters of the Super Mario series in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U is reused for Super Smash Bros. Strife. The fanfare is a cover of the level clear (flagpole) fanfare from Super Mario Bros.. This fanfare is shared with Birdo, Dr. Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Waluigi. Victory Poses All of Mario's victory poses are reused from Super Smash Bros. 4. *Makes fire explode from his palm and strikes a pose. *Winds up for a punch and steps forward while punching in front of the screen. *Does a short spin-jump and lands in a strong-man pose. (His "character chosen" animation in Super Smash Bros.) Alternate Costumes Downloadable Costumes